


End The Pain

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kekkei Genkai | Bloodline Limit, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This Fic is mostly something i'll write when i have time and also when i decide where the fuck im going with "Born Again", i'm not stopping it just drafting up ideas for the chapter.Anywho, hope you enjoy and make sure to give me feedback.





	End The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is mostly something i'll write when i have time and also when i decide where the fuck im going with "Born Again", i'm not stopping it just drafting up ideas for the chapter.
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoy and make sure to give me feedback.

If you had asked anyone who had any sense about them, they would tell you that the Deserts of Suna were not just plots of sand that stretched for miles, but that they were a symbol of the village and what it's people stood for, that someone had enough balls to make a whole village out of sand in the blistering heat and survive there and that sometimes even the villagers got used to it, taking naps in the sand under the shade while you feel the sun on parts of your skin is what they would describe as heaven.

But this person didn't seem to think so, She had woke up face down in sand and hair tangled in it, sand falling down from every stray lock, her back felt like it was on fire and so she most certainly had a sunburn.

She felt a small pain in her chest and immediately coughed, That wasn't a good idea, It felt like her whole chest was burning the second she did and before she could go into a fit she pushed back the feeling of it and tried to bear through it, Her mouth felt dry and empty like she hadn't had a drink of water in days maybe even weeks, she tried to open her eyes but the minute she did a white hot pain shot through them and she immediately shut them tight, probably all that sand in them.

She had tried to feel around her for something, anything that could tell her where exactly she was but all she felt was sand beneath her palms and in between her fingers, "Where the hell...? And she stopped then and their because talking only made her want to cough more, and no way was she doing that again, she couldn't even see anyone around her, probably because her eyes were closed, but all she heard was the blowing of sand in the breeze.

The last thing I remember is sitting in my bed, listening to Music by someone i can't remember, pretty sure i was just scrolling through anything that sounded good, and had gotten up to get a drink, i had reached the bottom of the stairs and checked the time, Around 2:00 in the morning, I just yawned and made my way over and opened the fridge and sitting there was a bottle of water in the fridge, sitting in the very back, basically calling her name, she reached in the back and unscrewed the cap making sure to guzzle as much of it as she could, when she was near finished she heard a small sound at the window.

She had thought it was nothing, before a louder sound was heard at the door and it had busted open, she was about to run but the person in front of her was fast and had sprinted over to her, she had grabbed her on the shoulders and looked at her with pleading eyes, irises and sclera all purple with what seemed like circles protruding outwards from it, the person had screamed at her over and over again, "Take my place, take my place i'm not going back to them" and then she muttered some weird words and with that everything faded to black.

Apparently, it was beginning to get worse because already parts of her memories were foggy, who was she? Where was she from? How old was she? all that information seemed so distant for some reason and she was starting to forget what she was even talking about But she atleast knew that wherever she was supposed to be, the desert was not it, she made out a shaky sigh and then that feeling in her chest was back and once again she pushed it away, Knowing it's better than coughing again.

She looked up at the sky and just slightly nudged her eyes open to see that it was still bright out but beginning to get dark, the blistering sun was sailing over her now, in the middle of the sky, She tried to get up but every muscle in her body was aching from something, something that she just can't remember, She tried to take in a breath but her throat constricted, She almost choked just by breathing, and every breath she took in after was raspy and ached her chest even further than it already was, Her chest started to hurt even more now and she knew that eventually it would catch up with her, but that was future hers problem.

She lay down on her back and shut her eyes not letting any light in.

And then it happened.

It started out with a small twitch in her chest and she tried to push it down, It crawled up to her throat and she wanted so desperately to get rid of it but she tried so hard to get it down, She tried to get rid of it and to stop a Coughing fit that was sure to mess her up but it was a lost battle, It started out with small whimpers and then coughs, then gagging, And then she dissolved into a coughing fit like no other.

She felt warm liquid leave her mouth and she swear she tasted a hint of iron in it but she continued like this for a solid 3-4 minutes before she stopped and managed to gain breath once more, She was sweating now, either from the desert heat or the Fit she just had, her chest felt clearer now but it still stung like a bitch but more importantly she could open her eyes.

Once she did they were hit with blistering light and she was considering closing them again but this time they adjusted, Her vision cleared and right as she was about to smile at the worst being done with, she looked down at the sand littering her feet and was shocked at what she saw, Their were pools of blood and vomit littering the sand and her hands were drenched in the stuff.

She had coughed up almost a liter of blood at best and the vomit with it culminated into this disgusting mass of something, she bounced to her feet and every muscle in her body was telling her to stop, to sit back down and process everything, but her brain was telling her otherwise it was telling her to move far away from here and to find someone or something to get her help, because their was no way she was healthy.

And with that her legs took off in the opposite direction and with every step she saw a light blue hue on everything she passed, from the rocks that pointed up from the sand, to the very earth itself, and still she ran legs pushing her to unimaginable speeds as she soared across the desert, and for some reason, she felt directly at home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As i ran across the desert, memories flooded my mind with random images and sounds that i knew weren't mine, it showcased a wide open area littered with rocks and mountains with cuts littered across her body she was kneeling down and could feel the sweat dripping from her face with blood littering her own clothes and no weapons in sight apart from the ones that littered the field._

_Everyone one there wore strange masks on their face and head bands that showcased that they were of at least minor importance, she couldn't remember how many had fallen, but it was atleast over 200 of them and their blood stained their clothes with 2 people right at her feet , one had her heart ripped from her chest while the other had his bones broken down bit by bit directly from his skin._

_The boy wore a pair of orange goggles and had some sort of strange markings across his outfit, while the girl had strange markings on her face and they both lay their together, souls drifting away from her body, and for some reason she felt nothing as the blood flew from her hands due to the massive amounts of clouds that littered the sky and was dropping rain like nothing._

_She saw something in the distance, a small boy about the same age as those in front of him with a weird hair color and mask covering his face._

_It was then she noticed that one of the eyes of the boy was missing, like it was ripped from the socket and took away, but that didn't matter, every muscle in her body was telling her to chase after him and slaughter him like the sheep he was and she had no idea why she was thinking like that._

_Before she could however, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around ready to strike the person who robbed her of her final kill, only to see a man with no distinct emotion on his face, and orange hair that spiked up into the sky, with eyes that looked as soulless as they were mysterious and so he uttered a quiet sentence._

_"Good job, Yamiko" And then the memory ended._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her legs were burning under the amount of strain she was putting on her muscles, She wanted to fall right then and there and just give up but she refused to do so, She could see a grand city in the distance, walls as high as the sky they were built towards and made out of sand of all things, but it was safe, she ran and ran as her legs were becoming noodles and yet here she was standing before the gates of this massive city, legs becoming wobbly as she stood and eyes threatening to shut close but she continued to walk, she was almost at the entrance before a large man came up to her and put a hand in her way.

She looked up at him and noted the massive scar that slid horizontally down his face and his face had a stoic demeanor that showed he was serious, he opened his mouth to ask something but it was intelligible garbage to her.

Her face had evident confusion on it and so he asked again, but the weight of the journey here was catching up to her, once again she felt a small itch in her chest and right again she had dissolved into a fit of coughing, more blood pouring out than she had seen before hand, and the man in front of her seemed to recoil his hand in shock and seemed to cup his hand and shout something, but she wasn't conscious for long enough to hear it, And the last thing she saw was several men running towards her, and then she passed out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She awoke to several beeping machines and a wet feeling along her arm, she slowly opened her eyes to scan the room and was immediately blasted with a blinding light, She recoiled back and shut her eyes and felt a small amount of pressure lift from the room, like gravity itself had changed, the wet feeling along her arm had ceased and so she was able to open her eyes this time and come face to face with a woman -At least i think so, she was wearing a cloth over her face and seemed covered head to toe in sand wear- We both stared at each other, my eyes opened ever so slightly as she seemed to peer straight into them, i couldn't see very well so i opened them fully only to see a very surprised looking face staring right back at me.

She pulled back and fell to the floor uttering phrases she couldn't quite hear and then with a voice as loud as a banshee, she let out an ear screeching scream two men immediately rushed into the room and like her were covered head to toe in desert wear this time however there faces were revealed, one of the men grabbed onto the woman on the floor and slowly pulled her out of the room holding a hand over her shoulder as he did so.

I tried to get up but felt a small tug in my arm and before i could look over to see what it was, I heard footsteps enter the room again, and there stood the man who had dragged the woman out before hand, they seemed to stay calm and i contemplated speaking to them but without a signal at all, one of them started walking over towards my left and i felt him grab something in my arm, the feeling of being touched sent shivers all over my body and i just wanted to scream right then.

"GET OFF ME!", i pushed him away as he stumbled backwards and looked at me with confusion, But apparently they couldn't take a hint, or the fact that she was screaming at them, I tried to push myself away only to find myself hitting the floor and moving back even more they simply put their hands up in the air as a sign of good faith and proceeded to move forward.

"I SAID STAY BACK", they seemed to visibly want to respond this time, "Miss please, your very dehydrated and need to rest so please, get back into the bed", they didn't move forward or back they just stood there with their hands still held in the air, but a wave of distrust flooded through me.

"W-Where am I?" they seemed to look at each other and with a slight shake of the head responded, "Miss, your in Sunagakure, Ok? Now will you please get back to bed" That last statement wasn't really a question and more of a request, but the name sounded so familiar to me and i couldn't quite place it.

The two men in front of me seemed to sigh at this and it was only now that i realized their strange appearance, they both wore the same outfit consisting of A blue uniform underneath some sort of flak jacket with hints of beige mixed into it. They wore strange headpieces consisting of a Head Wrap and a cloth neck cover. And for some odd reason, it was beautiful, The mix of dull colors just felt so right to her, like she had known them for her whole life but she just didn't know why.

In the time she had been analyzing the men one of them had the audacity to move ever so closer, he continued at a snails pace until he was right in front of her, he reached out and slowly gripped onto her forearm, Memories came rushing back, Memories of a man grabbing her as she mutilated corpse after corpse, and she didn't know why, she didn't remember them she had no clue who or what any of them were but she saw them and she wanted them to stop.

And so she screamed, "GO AWAY! STOP, PLEASE!", the pressure in the room dropped immensely and it was becoming hard to breath, In the literal sense, the men in front of her had dropped onto their knees and were clutching their necks now, trying to force air into their lungs anyway they could and soon they would ultimately be dead and _ **she could get back to her f-**_.

But before that thought process was complete, footsteps were heard outside the room, loud thundering footsteps that snapped her out of her trance and the pressure in the room changed back, the men had stopped grabbing their throats and where now gasping for breath.

The doors at the end of the room flew open and in walked a man of unimaginable importance, he wore a large straw hat and had a cloth that covered most of his face and was as tall as the door frame, he came striding in with no one behind him and acted alone.

He stood there staring directly at me and looked at the two men, he gave a firm nod and two of them stood up uttering a loud, "Hai, Kazekage Sama", and walked out of the door, we both stared at each other and his eyes seemed to visibly widen in shock when staring into my eyes before receding back to their original cold stare, i was terrified to ask him anything for fear of being killed or something-  _Because god, this man was terrifying to even look at-_ , I forced my mouth open, "Where am i?".

That man earlier said i was in some place called Sunagakure, but where the hell is that? I've read enough maps to know that theres no place in the world called that, "Your are in Sunagakure, Young Girl, now tell me, what is your name?, She stared into his eyes and all she could see was a dark void seeping out ready to snap at anything that moved, like an abyss that was never and can't ever, be sated.

They were beautiful.

"S-Sunagakure? Where's that?", She managed to pull away from that ice cold stare and looked around the room, only noticing now that she was in some sort of hospital, the blinding lights where still on but nowhere near as bad as they were before, several machines and IV'S were in use however they all seemed to be going to one bed, Huh Strange.

The man in front of her seemed to sigh and utter words like, 'Nurse was right' and 'So, Hallucinations as well maybe?' he spoke up and asked once more, "Girl, do you know where you are?", His voice was terrifyingly soft, like a voice you would hear right before a serial killer murders you, but she trusted it for some reason, like he didn't have any type of ulterior motive, that he was genuinely curious about if she knew wheres she was, and it made it all the more creepier as well.

I shook my head and uttered the words he had just said, "Suna...Something" I was dragging my knees and legs up to my face at this point and put my hands over my head, I really couldn't remember anything and it was infuriating, she couldn't remember her age, birthday, hell what day it even WAS, it was all just a blank to her, granted however, she must have spent days in that desert so you can't blame her.

"Yes, Sunagakure, now can you tell me name? Age maybe?"

And i didn't, no matter what i just couldn't remember my name, like it was all a stale image in my head that refused to be repeated, and then it came back to me _, "Good job, Yamiko"_ , That man seemed to know her, atleast better than she currently knew herself so that had to be her name right?

"It's Yamiko", he nodded a sound of acknowledgement, "Are you sure?", i shook my head because no i wasn't sure, hell i didn't even know if i was really a girl, hell even human at this point, "Well, it's a start at least, I guess i should introduce myself then, Yes?" I nodded my head, after all it was the polite thing to do, "Well then, Yamiko-San, I am Rasa of the Desert, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Of the Desert, Huh?, That sounded so familiar like it was on the tip of her tongue, it was so god damn annoying,

She nodded in confirmation and swirled the name around in her head so that she would remember it, " _Rasa"_ , A weird name sure, but it wasn't like she was in any position to judge.

I stood up from the floor and slowly walked towards the hulking man, i stood in front of him as he looked around the room with a loud sigh, "Wait here one moment, I'll be back", and with that he left the room, leaving me all by my lonesome with my thoughts, and let me tell you, it wasn't fun.

He came back about 10 minutes later with a woman of unimaginable Physique, She had in her hair a blue rose with the same color hair to match, Rasa signaled for her to stop at the door, and she did so without hesitation, she bore Blood red eyes that looked like they could pierce steel with the gaze, and can you guess?

They were beautiful.

Rasa came up to me and knelt down to my level as we started talking quietly, "Yamiko, This is a fellow shinobi of Sunagakure, she has come here to ask you some questions about where you were found, Ok?" I nodded my head in confirmation, after all, if this man trusted her then i guess i should as well, "Ah, But one thing, please keep your eyes closed for the duration, Nurse said it would be bad on your eyesight after being out for so long."

Was that a thing? I mean im no doctor but even i could tell when something was fishy, but again, im not a doctor so what do i know right? I nodded my head once more and he seemed to be satisfied with it, as he gave her a quick nod, and immediately left the room.

She turned to look at him and just as he left the room, i shut my eyes as tight as possible, then realized fuck that and just closed them, almost like i was falling asleep, i heard small footsteps walk over to me, and heard the sound of air wafting through and then a small soft spoken voice, that sounded as beautiful as this woman was, came to my ears.

"Good Evening, Yamiko-San, Im assuming you Kazekage-Sama has told you all about what i am here to do?", I couldn't see it but her voice sounded so cold, Like it was void of all emotion, i wanted so desperately to open my Eyes, but Rasa told me not to, and so i kept them closed, then i realized something, "Kazekage-Sama? You mean Rasa?" she sighed at that and spoke again, "That is his name yes, But please refer to him as Kazekage-Sama, it is the better term for someone such as him."

Ok then, guess there was no point in him telling me his name but atleast he cared enough to do it, "Now then, I've been told that over the course of this time you have developed amnesia, is that correct?" Amnesia? Well it makes up for the massive memory loss, So it's possible, but why can't i remember how i got It- Oh yeah, because amnesia, "Yes", she once again sighed and started to move around a bit, before settling somewhere, the next time she spoke it sounded like it was right next to me.

"Well, Since i know your name, Would you like to know mine?"

"Yes"

She seemed to laugh a small bit at this, before coughing and speaking again, "Very well then, Yamiko-San, My name is Konan.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCKING EXPLOSIONS, BOOM BOOM POW, WHAT?!
> 
> Yeah, i may have revealed a bit to much in this story but eh, thats fine, Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and see you in the next one.


End file.
